


Vanilla Blue | Van B 반비

by Mira_Blossom



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen, Idols, Korean Characters, Korean-American Character, Original Fiction, Reality TV, kpop survival show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Blossom/pseuds/Mira_Blossom
Summary: Mina Kim, a well-respected Korean-American employee of Big Hit Entertainment, has a brilliant idea. While re-watching her favorite Kpop survival show for the third time, she thinks of how fun it would be for Big Hit to create their own to form a second boy group. And so, six years after the debut of BTS, Big Hit agrees to create the Kpop survival show Mina so desperately wanted... Under one condition: Mina has to be producer of the show, and then be manager of the group for their first year.With the members of BTS and her fellow co-workers cheering her on, Mina sets up every detail of the show, and even chooses the trainees that will compete.Three months. Fifteen trainees. Seven winners. Van B.





	Vanilla Blue | Van B 반비

**Author's Note:**

> This has a different timeline than real life. Not only that, but I also changed the members ages when certain events happened. I even made Jungkook only one year younger than his maknae hyungs instead of two. 
> 
> For example, BTS debuted in fall 2019. Seokjin was born in 2000; Yoongi 2001; Namjoon and Hoseok 2002; Jimin and Taehyung 2003; Jungkook 2004.
> 
> Mina Kim (born in 2003) is a Korean-American employee of Big Hit. Yoongi and Mina started dating in early 2019, while she was still living in America. After turning eighteen she moved to Seoul, and with Yoongi's recommendation, she soon was hired by Big Hit Entertainment. She quickly moved up the ranks of the company, and by 2024 (the year the story takes place) she was high enough in the company for her idea to be seriously considered.

Trainees:

\---> **Dohyun** 도현 

Full Name : Choi Dohyun 최도현 

Birth Year : 2009

Height : 5'8

Blood Type : O

Skill : Vocals

Team : ORANGE

Nationality : Korean

\---> **Sungho** 성호

Full Name : Kim Sungho 김성호 

Birth Year : 2009

Height : 5'9

Blood Type : B

Skill : Vocals

Team : BLUE

Nationality : Korean

 

\---> **Youngjae** 영재 

Full Name : Park Youngjae 박영재 

Birth Year : 2008

Height : 5'8

Blood Type : B

Skill : Rap

Team : BLUE

Nationality : Korean

\---> **Chul** 철 

Full Name : Lee Chul 이철 

Birth Year : 2008

Height : 5'10

Blood Type : AB

Skill : Rap (and vocals)

Team : ORANGE

Nationality : Korean

\---> **Woojin** 우진

Full Name : Gu Woojin 구우진 

Birth Year : 2008

Height : 5'9

Blood Type : O

Skill : Rap

Team : BLUE

Nationality : Korean

\---> **Haruki** 하루키 

Full Name : Takahashi Haruki 高橋治昭

Birth Year : 2008

Height : 5'9

Blood Type : A

Skill : Vocals

Team : BLUE

Nationality : Japanese

 

\---> **Shinya** 신야 

Full Name : Ito Shinya 伊藤真哉

Birth Year : 2007

Height : 5'10

Blood Type : A

Skill : Vocals

Team : BLUE

Nationality : Japanese

\---> **Namil** 남일 

Full Name : Moon Namil 문남일 

Birth Year : 2007

Height : 5'11

Blood Type : O

Skill : Vocals

Team : ORANGE

Nationality : Korean

\---> **Minjae** 민재 

Full Name : An Minjae 안민재 

Birth Year : 2007

Height : 5'9

Blood Type : A

Skill : Vocals

Team : ORANGE

Nationality : Korean

\---> **Gunwoo** 건우 

Full Name : Oh Gunwoo 오건우 

Birth Year : 2007

Height : 5'10

Blood Type : AB

Skill : Rap

Team : ORANGE

Nationality : Korean

 

\---> **Byungho** 병호 

Full Name : Ji Byungho 지병호 

Birth Year : 2006

Height : 5'9

Blood Type : B

Skill : Vocals

Team : BLUE

Nationality : Korean

\---> **Sungmin** 성민

Full Name : Kim Sungmin 김성민 

Birth Year : 2006

Height : 5'10

Blood Type : O

Skill : Vocals

Team : BLUE

Nationality : Korean

\--->   **Yongjoon** 용준 

Full Name : Shin Yongjoon 신용준 

Birth Year : 2006

Height : 5'10

Blood Type : A

Skill : Rap

Team : ORANGE

Nationality : Korean

 

\---> **Hasun** 하선 

Full Name : Kang Hasun 강하선 

Birth Year : 2005

Height : 5'11

Blood Type : B

Skill : Vocals

Team : ORANGE

Nationality : Korean

\---> **Yukito** 유키토 

Full Name : Tanaka Yukito 田中行人

Birth Year : 2005

Height : 5'10

Blood Type : O

Skill : Rap (and vocals)

Team : BLUE

Nationality : Japanese

 

**Blue Team:**

1\. Haruki [16] - Vocal

2\. Yukito [19] - Rap & Vocal

3\. Sungho [15] - Vocal

4\. Youngjae [16] - Rap

5\. Shinya [17] - Vocal

6\. Sungmin [18] - Vocal

7\. Woojin [16] - Rap

8\. Byungho [18] - Vocal

 

**Orange Team:**

1\. Yongjoon [18] - Rap

2\. Namil [17] - Vocal

3\. Minjae [17] - Vocal

4\. Chul [16] - Rap & Vocal

5\. Hasun [19] - Vocal

6\. Gunwoo [17] - Rap

7\. Dohyun [15] - Vocal


End file.
